Bloody Knuckles and Lovestruck Tears
by Matilda Holt
Summary: Set after Graduation. Kim has met some new friends and developed a dangerous hobby but she hasn't been able to get her mind off of Shego since their last meeting. Kim is worried that she will lose Shego and will do anything to keep her near, even if she is harmed in the process.
1. The Beginning

_Authors Note: I do not own Kim Possible.  
_

_Also, I want to let everybody know that the story will get better so just bear with me! Please and Thank You:)  
_

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_ I graduated from Middleton High School 10 months ago and I started attending Go University in Go City, where I now_

_ live in my apartment. I live alone in an apartment complex in the center of the large city, which allows me to walk to my _

_job every morning. I work part-time at Don's Martial Arts School in the morning from 4 in the morning to 12 in the _

_evening. I attend my classes in the afternoon and night, if I do not get a mission. I am Kim Possible and I save the world_

_ on a daily basis. I am writing all of this down in this new journal I just bought from the university book store because I _

_need some help. I have been saving the world since I was a young teenager and I have loved every second of it but that _

_is not the issue I am having. A few months ago I met this girl in my English class who would always show up with _

_bruises and cuts on her face. I have always been a bit nosy and as many call me a "goody two shoes". I confronted her _

_one day after we were dismissed early and well let's just say I ended up with a busted lip. I have a strong belief that if I _

_don't succeed in the beginning then that only means I have more time to try again. So the next class meeting I tried to _

_talk to her again but this time I didn't get hit. She put up a fight but I was persistent and I finally got her to talk. She told _

_her name was Emily but to call her Jade and that if I was wondering what happened to her face to meet her outside the_

_ storage unit in downtown. I did and that's where I met her friends, who scared me a little at first. They all had cuts and _

_bandages and bruises all over their bodies. The took me to a rundown building that was once a meat packing plant that _

_went out of business about five years ago. When I walked in there were more than a hundred people in that building all _

_forming a pretty large circle surrounding something that I couldn't see. When we were pushed to the front of the crowd I _

_saw two men fighting. I don't mean like throwing a few punches here and there. I mean there was blood flying all over _

_the floor of the building and both of the men were drenched in what I presumed was their own blood, maybe some of it _

_was their opponents. I late learned that Jade and her friends would show up here every day and fight with other people for_

_ fun. I thought it was the most disgusting and violent thing in the world! Jade told me that she had seen me on TV and _

_my fights but they weren't anything like what happened here. I knew that it was meant as an insult so I got pretty damn _

_pissed. So I challenged her to a fight and boy did I get one. I ended up with three stitches above my right eyebrow, _

_ANOTHER busted lip, a black eye, some major bruises on my cheeks and three broken ribs. I was ashamed that I got that_

_ messed up but what really upset me was how much better I felt after that fight. I decided to go back the next day and I _

_haven't stopped since then. That was about three months ago and I knew that my parents wouldn't approve. When Ron_

_ found out he totally flipped and stopped talking to me. He said that he needed some time to think about what are _

_friendship was really about or something like that. That was about two weeks after I started fighting. I am scared that he _

_will tell my parents. I have more than on reason to continue fighting though. Sure the fights do take the stress away _

_from school, work and saving the world but I have one more reason. I met Shego when I was 15 and she became my _

_rival pretty fast. Ever since then I have trained just to beat her. When I was about 17 something different started _

_happening. I couldn't wait to fight her just because that was the only time I got to see her. I knew then that she was _

_beyond a friend and rival to me. I liked Shego in so many ways that I couldn't explain. I haven't seen her since I started _

_fighting with Jade because Drakken had gone off the map for some evil genius plan I assume. I really miss her. I know _

_that fighting is our link to each other and maybe fighting with Jade will help me out when I do see Shego again. I _

_thoroughly enjoy the thrill of fighting and the feeling of bone against bone when I fight in the old meat packing plant while_

_ everyone is watching me. I hope to see Shego soon and I hope that Ron doesn't tell my parents about the fighting. I hope _

_I can figure out what I feel for Shego.._

_ Sincerely, Kimberly Anne Possible_


	2. The Reunion

Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I tried my hardest to write something that you would enjoy reading. Please tell me if you have any concerns about this chapter. Also, I am sorry about the length. I will try to make the next chapter longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

* * *

_I can feel the blood running down my face from the blows that Jade gave me during our fight. I can see her rushing towards me and I feel the vibrations from the crowd roaring around us, but I can't gather the strength to move. I can't bring up my arms to block the punches and kicks, but I can cry so that is exactly what I do. I can't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes and mixing with the blood. I find the strength to close my eyes and I feel myself tense up from anticipating the pain, but it never comes. Jade starts to move in slow motion and all I can hear are the faint footsteps of somebody running through the crowd. I can't see who it is but I know that I feel content with dying if I can just see the person. I turn my head and I see a flash of green reach towards me. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kim reaches her hand out from the silk red blanket that was once covering her entire body a few minutes before her alarm went off, signaling the start of her day. She slowly pulls the blankets off of her sore body and tenderly sets her right foot on the freezing wooden floor of her bedroom. She begins to walk over to her dresser and halfway through the journey she begins to develop a slight limp. The young redhead finds her way to her bathroom where she takes a hot shower that leaves a sauna in her apartment. After she is dressed she begins to address her wounds from her latest debacle. The blistering cold that has engulfed her rigid home makes sure that not much attention is given to her injuries. She attempts to shake off the limp that was caused by her busted right knee. As she lowers her pant leg over her knee she grimaces as she looks at it. Her knee has a deep purple tone that stands out against her pale skin and it is protruding from its normal position in a manner that would cause most people to seek medical attention immediately. Kim Possible does not cower with fear against any opponent, even if that opponent is her own pain.

RING RING RING RING

The teen limps to the ringing phone that disturbed her thoughts and answers the person on the other end with a harsh tone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Wade, is this a bad time?"

Kim's tone instantly softens at the voice of her longtime friend and she sits on her couch to talk to him.

"No, sorry about being so rude Wade! I was just up a little late last night! What's the sitch?"

"It's no problem Kim, I totally understand. I got a hit on the site from a Dr. Ernest Steinberg who is the head of agricultural research in Italy. I found footage of a thief stealing what is thought to be a rare type of plant that could be deadly."

Kim couldn't understand who in the world would need a type of plant so badly that they would have to steal it but she knew who she wished it was.

"Any ideas who it could be Wade?"

"Well, the plasma burns that the security guard suffered tells me one thing!"

"Shego. I will be right there!"

Kim quickly said goodbye to her friend and finished getting dressed before she heard loud banging on her front door. She made her way to the noise and looked through the peephole, where she saw Monique. She unlocked the door and before she could turn the door knob Monique burst through the door with anger.

"Kim! You haven't been going to class! Where have you been?"

"Look, Monique, I can't talk about it now because I have a mission but come over at around 10 tonight!"

With that final word Kim left Monique in her apartment with a baffled stare on her face and made her way to the parking lot. She took out the keys that she kept in her pocket and hopped onto her 2013 Harley Davidson Iron 883. She made her way to the location that Wade provided her so she could meet Dr. Steinberg. As she rode to the destination she let her mind wander and found that she may need some needed help.

_I can't believe that Shego and Drakken are back! I thought that the Warmonga incident would change some things but I guess not. At least I get to see her again, only for the challenge of course. It's not like I am looking forward to see her because I missed her! I didn't! I was just curious to see if she was really on the good side again! I mean, Betty thought that they were still evil but I still had hope so that must be why I am excited. Yeah, that must be it!_

Before Kim knew it she had arrived in Middleton and made her way to a research center there where Dr. Steinberg was waiting. When she parked her bike she made sure to not mess it up because it had cost her the bonus that Betty promised her for graduating. Kim made her way to the research center and reached for the door when she noticed that the handle was burned off. Kim stopped in mid stride and knew instantly what she would find inside. She kicked open the door and found the facility in ruins, with obvious burn marks cascading down the walls. What Kim didn't see was the Doctor who she was supposed to meet. As she was scanning over the damage carefully she noticed a burn up piece of paper in the middle of the hazardous facility. She went to pick it up and what she saw was the photos that Shego and her took when the Miss Go incident happened in high school.

_Oh Shego, what did you do?_


End file.
